


Content At Last

by Darkrivertempest



Series: In The Spirit - Halloween Double Drabbles [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Halloween, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, POV First Person, Sensuality, Threesome - F/M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrivertempest/pseuds/Darkrivertempest
Summary: Hermione longs for the day when she finally belongs to them.





	Content At Last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starduchess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starduchess/gifts).



> Written for Starduchess at the 2011 HP_Halloween community on LiveJournal. She wanted vampires and our favorite threesome!
> 
> I forgot to upload this way back when, and since it's Halloween time, I thought I'd rectify that. 
> 
> Many thanks to SSDDGR for the beta!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** _The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

I remember each Halloween they came to call.

The first time was after the war. As I laid a wreath on Harry’s grave, I sensed eyes upon me, watching me. I turned and caught only a glimpse of a swirling black cloak and then nothing.

It was not enough.

The second time, while I stood in the cemetery, they came so close to me that I could smell Severus’ intoxicating scent and the innocence that had been Harry drifting from them on the autumn breeze. They were shadowed together, and I could barely discern my best friend from the taller being. They seemed content with studying me. 

But again, it was not enough.

By the third time, I longed to go with them into that dark night, tired of my life as it was. No words were spoken; when they beckoned, I willingly embraced the only men that had ever held my heart.

Even as their fangs slid into my flesh—Severus at my neck, Harry positioned just inside my thigh—I knew I had chosen wisely. I would not be seeing the next Halloween in a cemetery, but with my lovers, safe and forever whole.

Finally, it was enough.


End file.
